


Positive Reinforcement

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Restraints, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex grinned at Clark's flushed, angry face and tested the restraints at his wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

Lex grinned at Clark's flushed, angry face and tested the restraints at his wrists. "I should hook up with women more often."

"Shut up," said Clark. Lex almost laughed to see Clark Kent giving Lex Luthor an order, but he lost the urge when Clark smacked his thigh.

"You think you're so smart," Clark went on. "With your whores and your money and your cars. I should fuck you over the hood of that Ferrari, fuck you so hard you'll never get it up for pussy again."

Lex's dick ached. He pulled on the restraints again and whispered, barely, "Please."


End file.
